


Symbiosis

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Sam Winchester, Blow Jobs, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Dressing, M/M, bottle feeding, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A look at the Winchester's day. Dean looks after his baby brother.





	Symbiosis

Dean spooned the last of the yoghurt into his brother’s expectant mouth, almost hypnotized by the tip of Sam’s tongue as it licked at his top lip to catch the last little dollop of the sweet mash.

‘That good, huh?’  
‘It’s my favourite,’ Sam declared with a grin.  
‘As if I didn’t know,’ his brother retorted, ‘that’s why the fridge is stocked with cartons of grape-flavoured muesli. Why can’t you like something normal like strawberry or banana. Not to mention it’s a brand only found in that health food joint way out in the middle of nowhere.’

‘I like grape and muesli,’ Sam pouted, and Dean had to smile. Sam might be a sasquatch, but he really did act like a child at times and Dean delighted in it.  
It amazed him how much he’d come to love this new take on his and Sam’s relationship. He adored looking after his little brother, pampering and spoiling him, giving him all the attention and devotion he’d gotten less of when he was a kid. 

The hunting life hadn't exactly been a bed of roses, but now Dean got to make it up to Sammy. Not to mention the sex was awesome!

 

Sam enjoyed a yoghurt in the late afternoon before his diaper change. His little brother was a kid of habits, maybe a little OCD too, but after all that he’d been through with Lucifer in the Cage, his baby had the right to his little quirks.

However, the way Sam was beginning to squirm on his chair definitely told Dean it was time to attend to his needs, as Sam then certified with a huffed gripe. ‘Dean. I’m wet!’  
Another pout graced the younger man’s features, accompanied by a wrinkling of his forehead to further emphasise his discomfort. 

‘Yeah, okay, kid. Can’t let that ass of yours stay damp for too long!’  
Taking care of his brother in this way was now as familiar to him as cleaning and reassembling his guns, completely second-nature, but just as Dean never tired of that, neither did he of his and Sam’s baby-play.  
His cock was in agreement as it twitched in anticipation of his brother’s nudity.  
Sam was well-endowed, his genitals a feast for the eyes. His ‘little’ brother was conversely ‘big’ all over!

 

Trailing after his sibling as he made his way to the bathroom, Dean took a moment to appreciate the movement of Sam’s butt. Despite the padding of his diaper and the loose sweat pants, he could still detect the taut outline of the ass-cheeks.  
Sam was perfect in Dean’s eyes, all he could ever desire wrapped up in a six-foot four, baby Sammy, to cherish and love.

 

Usually Dean would change Sam’s diaper by laying him on the bed, but occasionally, like today, he do the business in the bathroom, with Sam on his feet.  
With practised ease he yanked down his brother’s pants and got Sam to step out of them, proceeding to pull back the tabs on the sodden diaper, folding it in on itself and trashing it.

Sam was naked from the waist down, his groin damp with pee.  
Dean took a moment to appreciate the view before soaking a wash cloth in hot water and soap, and commencing to accurately wash Sam’s genitals, careful to clean and refresh every inch of skin, before rinsing him off. 

The entire time, he felt Sam’s eyes on him.  
His baby brother trembled in anticipation as to what Dean might do, and Dean didn’t disappoint. He got to his knees and tongued Sam’s cock into his mouth, gratified at the hiss of pleasure issuing from his sibling’s lips.

As he sucked and licked his way to causing Sam’s cock to harden into a shaft of velvet rigidity, Dean put all his talent into blowing off his brother.  
When Sam came in a frenzy of moans and mewls, Dean swallowed down the milky liquid in total satisfaction. He was he one to pleasure Sammy. He was the one to give him joy.

As he drew away, Sam almost collapsed into his arms. ‘I thought it was only gonna be a diaper change, Dean. Now you’re gonna have to clean me up all over again.’  
‘Would you rather I hadn’t,’ Dean asked, but the question was entirely rhetorical!

 

When finally Sam had been provided with a fresh diaper, Dean settled him on the couch. This was the prelude to a moment they both loved.  
Dean quickly prepared a bottle of warm milk, spiced with a touch of whisky, Sam’s favourite. 

As he approached, bottle in hand, he could almost sense Sam’s anticipation. ‘Move forward, Sammy. Get in position.’  
Sam quickly complied, laying his head against Dean’s chest, his face turned up to his brother like a flower to the warm rays of the sun. 

Dean put the rubber teat to Sam’s lips and like an eager infant, Sam sucked it into his mouth, tugging at the teat like a true baby would.

Once again, Dean was filled with a sense of fulfilment. He was taking care of his baby brother, satisfying all his needs, feeding, dressing, keeping him entertained, loving him in all possible ways.  
And Sam gloried in it, the only focus of his big brother, coddled, cared for and treasured. 

An idyllic, yet flawed and ambiguous symbiosis, reflecting the Winchester brothers perfectly.


End file.
